wowwikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Priest
Priest Fundamentos do Priest A classe Priest é a mestre na cura, controle de multidão (crowd control) e no controle de ódio. Outras classes como os Shamans, Druids e Paladins podem curar, mas não tão bem como um Priest. Os Priests também podem ressuscitar jogadores que eventualmente morreram, assim como também os Shamans e Paladins. O Warlock tamebm possui a habilidade de ressuscitar jogadores mortos, pelo uso das solustones. O Priest possui buffs que podem ajudar os membros da Party. O Priest ainda pode assumir o controle de uma criatura humanóide em níveis altos. O Priest é um dos personagens mais populares para se ter em uma party por causa de suas habilidades de cura e ressurreição Prós • Mais poderosa classe para cura • Pode ressuscitar outros jogadores • Possui buffs poderosos • Pode lançar “Charm”sobre monstros humanóides • Outros jogadores adoram jogar com Priests ao lado Contras • Só pode vestir armaduras confeccionadas de tecido • Muito frágil e facilmente assassinada em certas situações Raças Permitidas: Human. Night Elf, Dwarf, Undead, Troll Barras Padrão: Health (Saúde)/ Mana Equipamento Permitido: Roupas de pano. Armas Permitidas: Maças de uma mão, adagas, cajados e varinhas. Feitiços de Cura (Magia Sagrada) Lesser Heal: Cura X pontos de dano causados ao alvo. Heal: Cura X pontos de dano causados ao alvo. Greater Heal: Cura X pontos de dano causados ao alvo. Esta magia é de lenta evocação. Flash Heal: Cura um alvo amigo de X a Y. Essa é uma cura de rápida evocação que requer mais mana. Se alguém está prestes a morrer, é possível que você queira salvá-lo porque outra cura na o salvaria a tempo. Prayer of Healing (Cura em Grupo): Cura X pontos de vida de membros da “Party” próximos ao “Priest”. Esta é uma magia poderosa. Renew: Cura X pontos de dano causados ao alvo durante um intervalo de tempo Y. Já que “Renew” cura durante um intervalo de tempo, é melhor usa-la quando uma batalha terminar ou quando “Tank” volta de um “Pulling”. Feitiços de Magia Sagrada (Holy) Holy Word: Shield: Protege o alvo instantaneamente, absorvendo X de dano. Enquanto esta magia durar, as magias não serão interrompidas por causa de ataques físicos. Use esta magia em personagens fracos (Como os “Casters”), ou em “Tanks” antes de serem curados. Bons “Priests” são experientes na utilização desta magia. Holy Smite (Dano Direto): Causa X de “Holy Damage” em um inimigo. Esta habilidade é útil contra inimigos com baixa resistência a “Holy Damage”. Inner Fire (Buff em si próprio): Aumenta em X o dano e armadura durante X minutos. Esta magia só pode afetar a si mesmo, assim sendo, não pode ser lançada sobre os outros. Dispel Magic: Desfaz magias em um alvo, removendo X magias que o estejam prejudicando ou X magias benéficas de um inimigo. Pode ser utilizada para retirar buffs de monstros e remover feitiços negativos de membros do grupo. Nullify Disease: O alvo se torna imune a doenças durante X segundos e todas suas doenças são removidas. É útil para remover doenças que estejam incomodando você ou qualquer membro de sua “Party”. Feitiços de Magia das Sombras (Shadow Magic) Mind Blast: Causa X de “Shadow Damage”, mas causa uma quantidade de Threat. Threat quer dizer que o monstro ficara muito zangado e provavelmente irá te atacar. É uma boa magia para matar inimigos que estão perto de morrer ou para distrair a atenção de um monstro que esteja atacando algum de seus companheiros. Shadow Word: Pain: Uma palavra da escuridão que causa X de dano durante Y segundos. Use “DOTs” (“Damage over Time”) como estes quando for enfrentar um monstro por algum tempo. Se o monstro for rapidamente exterminado, esta magia será desperdiçada porque não terá tempo o suficiente para acabar antes do monstro morrer. Isso se amontoará com “corruption”. Mana Burn: Drena X de mana do alvo. Para cada X de mana drenado, o alvo recebe X de dano. Esa é uma habilidade útil contra inimigos com mana. Selecione o monstro e procure pela barra de mana. Mind Rot: Drena X de mana do alvo durante Y segundos. É útil para utilizar quando lutar contra um “Caster” pelo menos por X segundos, para que exista tempo necessário para Mind Burn. ind Vision: Faz com que o “Priest” veja com os olhos do alvo durante X minutos. Essa habilidade é útil para patrulhar, aplicar pulls, ou por diversão e curiosidade. Fade: Torne-se mais claro, reduzindo o nível de ameaça do caster sobre todos os inimigos por X segundos. Se os monstros estão zangados com você, pois você está esteve curando seus companheiros, você pode usar essa habilidade para reduzir a quantidade de ameaça/ódio dos monstros. Então, se você tiver sorte, os monstros irão começar a atacar alguém mais capaz de enfrentá-los em combate corpo-a-corpo, como um Warrior. Buffs Holy Word: Fortitude: Esta “Holy Word” faz com que o alvo ganhe X de “Stamina” durante Y minutos. Use-a em membros da “Party” e em si mesmo, pois ela aumenta seus “Hit Points”. Peça a membros do grupo para avisá-lo quando seu efeito estiver se esvaído, ou cheque isso você mesmo passando seu cursos sobre os buffs deles no lado esquerdo da tela. Shadow Protection: Aumenta a resistência a magias “Shadow” do alvo em X durante Y minutos. Ameaça/Controle de Multidões/Habilidades para Pulling Brainwash: Remove uma quantidade de ameaça de todos os inimigos do alvo. Esse feitiço é útil para fazer com que um monstro pare de atacar alguém (por exemplo, você ou um caster fraco) e transfira seu ódio (ameaça) para outro alvo, como um tank. Mind Soothe: Acalma o alvo, reduzindo o alcance do ataque dele em X jardas. Essa habilidade é útil para se fazer pulling. O Priest acalma o alvo, então atrai outro monstro das redondezas, sem acordar o monstro acalmado. Psychic Scream: O “Priest” cria um grito psíquico que faz com que X inimigos corram da batalha. Esta é uma magia útil para o “Crowd Control” quando os “Pulls” não funcionam como planejado. Shackle Undead: Algema o alvo undead inimigo por X segundos. Qualquer dano causado sobre ele irá libertá-lo. Somente um alvo pode ser algemado de cada vez. Opções de Trade Skill Você pode escolher quais você quiser. Você deve achar essas mais “enquadradas” ao Priest: Tailoring – Priests podem criar proteções de tecido para si mesmos ou vendê-las para outros. Herbalism e Enchanting – Os Priests podem encantar seus equipamentos para torná-los mais poderosos. Herbalism e Alchemy – Os Priests podem criar poções de buff ou mana. undead: lvl 10 touch of weakness (The next melee attack against the caster will cause 8 Shadow damage and reduce the damage caused by the attacker by 2 for 2 min.) lvl 20 devouring plague (Afflicts the target with a disease that causes 152 Shadow damage over 24 sec. Damage caused by the Devouring Plague heals the caster.) Arquivo:450px-world_of_warddcraft_human_male_.jpg